


Mei's (First) Journal

by elstarwarslover



Series: The Search for Perfection [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Gen, The Whole Antarctic Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstarwarslover/pseuds/elstarwarslover
Summary: Mei-Ling writes a diary to describe her journey through Antarctica.





	1. Chapter 1

[ _ The following diary was submitted by  _ Doctor Mei-Ling Zhou _ upon admittance to  _ Watchpoint: Gibraltar.   _ Its contents were scanned and localized to the best of my abilities. _

-Athena]

Day 1.  Date unknown.

Dear diary,

Today I left the South Pole Station to go try to meet Winston.  I did consider trying to send a signal to him, but with everything I read in the news it does not seem like that would be the best idea.  Still, I’ve kept my computer as well as all the rations I could fit onto a sled.  And I can’t forget Snowball of course!  They’ve been keeping me company since I woke up.  Of course, they were more than happy to leave the facility.  If I recall correctly this is their first time leaving!  I bet they’re super excited, but sometimes it’s hard to tell.  They don’t communicate all that well you know.

I’m trying to reach Taishan Station by the end of the month, which should give me plenty of time.  Well, at least if I walk 50 miles a day.  It’ll be fine, though, I’m sure, as long as I get there before the rations run out.  And there are a _ whole  _ lot of rations.  They were supposed to last the six of us another couple months, but they’ll last me a whole lot longer!  Not that I’m all too happy about that I guess; if I had my pick I’d much rather fight all five of them over how much we get to eat than walk alone.  But I can’t think about that now!  I know they’d want me to keep pushing on, so that’s what I’ll do.

I wonder if I’ll even be allowed entry into Taishan Station.  Who knows if there’s an active search out for former Overwatch agents?  And would I even be included in that search?  I was never an agent per se, just a paid researcher.  Hmm.  I’ll have to consider that more as I go along.  Maybe I should come up with some sort of secret agent identity.  Like maybe I’m the first of many explorers to come from a long-lost city deep underneath the ice!  That would be fun!  I’m not all that good at lying though, so I think I’ll try for something a little easier.  Or maybe it won’t matter, and they’ll recognize me immediately.  At least that way I wouldn’t have to make anything up!  And whatever happens happens!  It’s not like they can fault me for anything that happened while I was asleep.

Whatever happens, I’m sure I’ll make it out of this just fine.  With Snowball by my side, nothing can go wrong, right?

<3 Mei-Ling


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2.  Date still unknown.

Wow, this is a tough journey!  Maybe I was being a little ambitious when I thought I’d make it 50 miles _ every day!   _ Regardless, I did make it, and now I’m winding down for the “night.”  I was very fortunate to have woken up during the summer!  I don’t think I could have made it trekking through the winter.  Well, I guess I could have just waited for the summer in that case.  Even without power, the old outpost has a good seal, so it probably wouldn’t have gotten too cold in there.  Still, it would have been painful to be stuck in there with the rest of the team, so it’s good that I was able to leave.

I must confess that I had a hard time keeping my mind from wandering today.  Knowing that I’ll never get to see them again is… Well it’s not easy, that’s for sure.  Snowball’s good for company though, and they have certainly kept me busy!  They do get bored much more easily than I do, and on these long walks, they are not easily entertained.  I can’t help but wonder how much of that is for my benefit, quite honestly.  I think they can tell when I’m letting my mind go where it doesn’t need to, since that’s when they seem to get in my face the most.  Or maybe they’re feeling the same and need me to help them!  In either case, we’re helping each other as much as we can!  It’s hard when everything’s changed so quickly, but we’re going to make the best of it!  I promise!  That does remind me of something Captain Opara used to say.  Oh, how did it go?    


“The more things change, the more they stay the same”?  

He used to love to say that.  He always used it a bit pessimistically for my taste.  Even when Numbani emerged as a world leader, Nigeria was still treated as second-class by the United Nations.  And long after the Crisis shook the world, omnics were still treated poorly across most of every country.  And he loved complaining that even though Overwatch was giving us more resources than we could ever possibly use, he thought they would never do anything to reverse climate change unless we came up with a magic pill to solve it.  But it works the other way around too!  Even though the climate is still changing, and growing worse, it can still be reversed!  And I even have the tools to do it!  The Crisis did not harden people’s hearts the way it could have, instead opening up the world to a new era of cooperation!  And even when the world worsens its oppression of the marginalized, utopias like Oasis and Numbani still rise up!

I suppose there is a bit of truth to what he said though.  When I first joined the Ecopoint Initiative in Antarctica, back in 2066 (9 years ago now!!!), I was trying to get Overwatch, and the UN by extension, to add my dose of estradiol to the supply list.  This was back before we had even left for Antarctica, when we were still training for the cold and getting to know each other and whatnot.  I was still buying my own at the time, but surcharges getting it anywhere _ near  _ me were absolutely outrageous, and certainly not what my salary would pay for.  Even paying for it myself and having it shipped to our suppliers wasn’t an option, since that was “outside of regulation” or some similar nonsense.  So I fought and I fought and I fought with the UN and with Overwatch and with whoever would even listen to me for weeks, until one day I couldn’t take it anymore.

Long story short, I ended up making a _ minor  _ mistake on one of our training exercises and completely broke down in front of everyone.  In retrospect it was kind of embarrassing, but I couldn’t think of anything at the time except that I would have to choose between my love of science and being read as a woman.  Well, that and every mistake I had ever made.  Stress does that to me.  Anyway, I ran out crying, and who showed up not 10 minutes later but our soon-to-be Captain, Opara.  I forget now exactly how the conversation went, but not too far into it, he mentioned that he had a “friend” in accounting who had gone through a pretty similar situation to mine and would be sympathetic.  

“Just give me your prescription,” he said, “and I’ll take care of everything.”  So I did, and what do you know?  A couple days later I got a letter from the UN saying that not only would they let me bring my estradiol in with the supply shipment, they were going to pay for it and reimburse me for every prescription I’d had refilled while I was training!

It just goes to show that even when the Earth is shifting underneath your feet, there are still good people out there who’ll help you through it.

<3 Mei-Ling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload! I am gonna try to do one per week for this, so there'll be another tonight, and the one after that will be next monday. Thanks for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3.  Date still unknown.

I’m going to quit bothering with writing that the date’s unknown.  Of course it’s unknown, silly!  Not that anyone’s going to read this anyway.  At least I hope not.  I’ve already written some pretty private things in here.  But if it has to happen, at least they won’t be bothered by reading “Date unknown” over and over again.  And if someone is reading this: Hi!  I hope you’ve enjoyed my rambling!

Anyway, today was not the best day it could have been.  I’m beginning to wonder if it’s worth it to keep going.  I mean, _ of course _ it’s worth it, but it’s getting harder and harder every day.  Being left alone to my thoughts has been trying at best and nearly debilitating at worst.  But Snowball’s as persistent as ever, so that’s been nice!  Even if they can’t talk, it’s clear that they’re really trying.  And the weather has been absolutely beautiful!  I do love the cold, as much as the others professed their disdain for it constantly.  Truth be told, though, most of them were more open to the idea of cryopreservation than I was.  

“I like being _ in  _ the cold, not _ being  _ cold,” I told them.  “Especially not _ that  _ cold.”  Of course it didn’t really matter, since that was the only option.  We weren’t going to make it through a six-month winter with nothing but three months of emergency rations in storage.  It just wasn’t happening.  And for some reason, which I still don’t quite understand, they were all insistent that it would be better if we all woke up together.  That way none of us would feel isolated.

It was Torres, really, who helped me come to terms with it all.  Truthfully speaking, I was really, really scared of going under?  What if I stayed awake and couldn’t move for years?  Or what if I went under and never came back up?  I guess even then, I knew the risks.  I just didn’t think at the time to be afraid for anyone else, only myself.  In any case, we were going through our normal operations, collecting and analyzing as much data as we possibly could before we went under.  

At some point, Torres walked up behind me and asked, “do you want a massage?”  I didn’t really know what to say to that, since she had never asked me something like that before.  In fact, I didn’t even know she was a masseuse, amateur or otherwise!  Eventually I did agree, and she took me to one of the private quarters, where she had set up a bed in the middle of the room.  I guess she had really been banking on me saying yes, since those beds were not easy to move!  I know because I tried to move mine earlier in our tenure.

Once I got settled in, she got to work, and wouldn’t you know it?  She could work wonders!  I felt knots I didn’t even remember I had beginning to unravel!  And then, right near the very end, just as I had gotten completely relaxed, I felt her lean down right over me.  That was when she whispered in my ear, just barely, barely loud enough to hear.

“This right here.  This is how it will feel.  Just pure relaxation, and then you’ll wake up, and everything will be as it was.”  The next thing I remember is that I woke up, and she was gone.  And just as she promised, I didn’t know how long had passed, although everyone told me I just came out half an hour or so later than she did.  Little cat nap I guess!

Her words even stayed true when I woke up a few days ago!  When it was my turn to go under, I got into the chamber, it released this gas, I felt myself relax, and then.  And then I woke up!  It was as though no time had passed at all!  It’s lucky that the team passed while they were still asleep.  I can only imagine their last memories, complete relaxation, no worries, no pain, just sleep.

When I do go, however far (hopefully!) in the future that may be, I hope I go the same way.

<3 Mei-Ling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for this being late, if only a little bit this time :p


	4. Chapter 4

Day 5.

I did not make as much progress as I intended to today, I just couldn’t.  I came to the realization that these entries have become something of a eulogy for my team, and Adams and Arrhenius were special, even more than the others.  It goes without saying then, that I’ve been crying most of the day.  I suppose it was a bit unrealistic of me to think I could make 50 whole miles a day though.  That’s just an awful long way to walk!  And wow, does it get boring after some time.  On the bright side, I think my legs are stronger than they’ve ever been!  As painful as it is to walk that far, it sure is good exercise.

I am getting a bit worried about Snowball, they seem less enthusiastic than when we started out.  I can’t really blame them, to be honest, but I don’t guess I realized how sad this is for them.  I was too busy feeling sorry for myself!  I’ll be sure to talk to them about it tomorrow.

Okay.  So.  Adams.  Arrhenius.  I’m sure they’d want to be remembered together; after all, that is how they lived!  They were almost sickeningly in love, if you can imagine it.  The pet names alone were enough to run us out of the room sometimes.  But I guess that is what you get from men who were told their whole lives to hide who they were.  Instead they came out and refused to let anyone forget it!  And all the better for them.  They couldn’t convince Opara to let them use the same cryochamber, but I’m sure they were together in their thoughts, just like always.

In a sense I guess you could call them my mentors.  Maybe that’s not the right word for it though; but you know, there’s always someone who’s out and proud and makes you think, “yeah, maybe this is okay.”  Like that.  Growing up trans meant that I was rarely, if ever, allowed to stay in contact with other queer people.  I was told that I was supposed to be a “normal” woman in every sense of the word, and that if I did anything to jeopardize that image, my doctors would block my transition.  And how was I supposed to know any different?  They were doctors, and I was a child, and I just… believed them.

But then I met these two, these beautiful men, who refused to hide from the world.  Truthfully, I don’t know much about how either of them came out, or when.  I think Arrhenius had an easier time of it, while Adams had to cut out most of his family.  Neither of them really liked talking about it, though, so that’s all I’ll say on the matter.

“That is not the most important, nor the most interesting part of my story,” Adams would tell me if he could.  What exactly  _ was  _ the most interesting part of his story was difficult to parse.  He always seemed to have a different one.  Protesting in DC.  Founding the QSA at his university.  Meeting Arrhenius.

God, did he love that story.  He was a teacher’s assistant in an upper-level ecology course, and in walks this smart-mouthed senior who thought he knew everything.  Or maybe he  _ did  _ know everything, since the instant Adams made a mistake, he pointed it out.  Loudly.  While class was still in session.  And what could Adams do?  Correct the already correct student?  Accept that kind of disrespect in front of his class on the first day?  He was in a no-win situation and he knew it.

Of course he made sure to get back at Arrhenius the next time _ he  _ made a mistake, and they kept on like that until one of them finally broke character and asked the other out.  They could never quite agree on who that was, both  _ insisting  _ that it was the other.  I guess that rivalry did keep going, even after all those years together!  In any case, Arrhenius returned to the same university the next year as a grad student, and a couple of years later, they got married.  The rest, as they say, is history.

They never, _ never,  _ allowed themselves to be ashamed after that point.  Eventually, that courage rubbed off on me.  But that’s tomorrow’s story!  Oh, don’t be so impatient.

<3 Mei-Ling


	5. Chapter 5

Day 8.

Today went well!  I was able to make my full 50 miles, if only barely.  Actually, I’ve made it for the past couple of days, now that I think about it.  It’s hard to stay on a decent schedule out here while the sun’s always shining.  But I guess that’s just par for the course for the summer.  It’s so much better than if I had woken up in the winter!  I don’t know whom I need to thank for that, but I am certainly grateful.  I guess I’ll just thank Athena when I get to Gibraltar.  In a weird way, it was kind of her, right?

I…

This is normally when I’d write a story about  Lindsay Dr. MacReady.  How we met, who she was to me, what she did for the team.  You know, the works.  But I can’t, I can’t let go of her yet.

So instead I’ll tell you about how we built Snowball!  They’re still with me, so it feels kind of like cheating, but they have a story too, right?  And who knows, maybe this’ll be important to future scientists who need to build a new version!

The project started as soon as we got to Antarctica, right after our training.  We needed an AI who could serve as another pair of eyes for Athena, since her cameras could only go so far.  And in case we needed to troubleshoot anything with our equipment, Athena’s processing could diagnose and solve problems _ so  _ much faster than any of us could _. _

So we needed a robot who could send data to Athena, who would then propose solutions to us.  We probably went through a hundred designs in the first week, each of us proposing something different.  But finally Opara got us all together and, ever the problem solver, told us to come up with any design we wanted.  No limits, it doesn’t have to be physically possible, the only limit is your imagination ( Lindsay definitely didn’t like that at all ).  

Opara came up with something that looked vaguely like a hummingbird; Adams and Arrhenius did a joint design of two cyclopes that could run around and approach problems from two different perspectives, but had to be joined to charge and power down; Torres proposed integrating a panel system in all of the walls that would create a near-perfect 3-D model of every object in the building; Lindsay eventually brought in a slightly more outlandish version of the same proposal she’d been bringing up for the past week ( now it was Opara’s turn to be unhappy ); and I came up with what would become Snowball!

I don’t know why, I guess I just saw Snowball from the beginning as being more companion than tool, and designed them to act as such!  I didn’t even know what could be done to make them levitate like they do, but after we decided to go with my design, Lindsay got to work on making it happen, while we served as test dummies for various AI programs.

It wasn’t until much later that I learned exactly how well Dr. MacReady had done: instead of just creating a new set of eyes for Athena to diagnose problems, she created a fully unique AI!  So instead of just sending information, Snowball worked to solve problems on their own (and occasionally with Athena’s help), and Athena would just read us the results!  It ended up being much better that way, since we had to fix the main computers more than once, for which Athena naturally had to be shut down.

It just goes to show: the wildest ideas are often the best!  At least, that’s what I believe.

<3 Mei-Ling


	6. Chapter 6

Day 13.

Dr. Lindsay MacReady was the lead engineer on Overwatch’s Ecopoint Initiative at Watchpoint: Antarctica.  She earned her Doctorate of Engineering from the University of California at Berkely in June, 2064…

[ _ The next few pages have been made illegible by a combination of smeared ink and light water damage.  I resume where it again becomes legible. _

-Athena]

...n’t right.  This isn’t how she’d want to be remembered.  This isn’t how she’d want _ me  _ to remember her.  But where do I even start?

How about this: we met during training at the facility in Ushaia, Argentina.  She was, quite honestly, one of the grumpiest people I’d ever met.  There was always something wrong; it was too cold, or (rarely) too hot; the drills didn’t go exactly according to plan; the food was overseasoned, or underseasoned, or had the wrong seasoning entirely.  At first I didn’t understand how one person could be full of so much hatred!  It seemed, and to some degree still seems, too draining.  Can’t you just enjoy what you have every now and again?

But then, her grumpiness was not necessarily a bad thing either.  She always, always demanded that whatever project we were working on be perfect.

“Anything less is a death sentence,” she was known to say quite frequently.  And maybe it was true!  It was her oversight that found and fixed a whole host of problems well before they ever had a chance to pop up.  It was she who insisted that we follow through with our routine maintenance, which prevented even more problems before they needed to be fixed.  And she made Snowball!  I can’t think of a feat of engineering more perfect than them!

Even when we did achieve perfection (even by her standards), she didn’t seem happy though.  Content, maybe, but never happy.  It was as though perfection was standard to her, while anything else was failure.  I personally was much more happy to celebrate success and fix failure, but I guess different people work in different ways.

There was one time I know I saw her truly happy.  It was after we built Snowball, when the very first set of data came in.  We were all just waking up when Athena gave us the alert, and we all ran down to see what we had.  There was an unbelievable amount of raw data!  Just pure numbers, waiting to be graphed, analyzed, translated for the world!  I think my excitement was palpable.

Since I was our lead climatologist, I was in charge of dividing the work up for us.

Okay, maybe that was a lie, but it’s true in essence!  It really was Captain Opara’s job, since he was the most experienced Overwatch agent, but I got really excited!  I couldn’t help myself, okay?

Anyway, I started looking through the data, and I guess I had assumed that Athena would automatically format it for us, but she wasn’t even equipped to do that!  So as soon as I saw everything, I started assigning people to tasks, and talking about what it could mean.  Of course, we didn’t have any differentiable data yet, but this would be the start of everything we needed!  And then once we had definitive data, we could start working on solutions.

And in the middle of this, as I’m talking about what the data mean, and how we compared globally, I just happened to look over at Lindsay, and she was smiling!  Actually, genuinely smiling!  And things weren’t even perfect!  Some of the data had massive uncertainty and would almost certainly throw off our analyses; some of the equipment had failed to begin collecting data and would have to be fixed; some of the other labs had even forgotten to get started and had instead sent us very wordy apologies!  But I guess there was a lot to be happy about.  We had finally started.  We weren’t fighting an unbeatable enemy anymore, we had tools and strategies, and we were going to do it.  

And when I looked over and saw her smiling, I vowed to myself, right then and there, that I would see her smile again.  Even if it killed me, I would see that smile again.

It took quite a long time before I did.  With the exception of that one morning, she was even grumpier when she woke up than during most of the day.  And once the newness of the project died down, we all kind of fell into a slum, since there was so much rote work to do.  Well, rote work in the sense that we had to program Athena to do the rote work as we plugged in data.  It sure felt the same.

But I did get closer to her.  I eventually learned everyone’s favorite tea and began brewing them each morning before everyone else woke up, but I was always sure to brew hers first and leave it right outside her door.  We began scheduling our breaks to line up with each other so that we could talk about data (at first) and then each other once we got to know each other well enough.

One day Adams and Arrhenius took me aside and asked me how I felt about her.  The truth was, at that point I didn’t really know.  I thought she was amazing, of course, and I wanted to spend every waking second with her, but I had never really had many crushes before, so I didn’t know what to make of those feelings.  But when they explained it everything clicked.  Every nervous heartbeat, every time I couldn’t speak because she looked at me, every glancing touch that left me breathless just suddenly made sense.

I asked her out on our first date on September 20, 2066.  I left a note in her tea to meet me on the roof in full gear when she got done that day, and we would watch the sunrise together.  It would be the first time either of us had seen it, since we started back in the previous summer.  God was she it she gorgeous.

I had tried to get work done that day, but it just wasn’t happening since I was so nervous.  So instead, I left at about 8:30 and cleared us a spot and waited.  Like usual, she had no problems working through nerves, so she only came up once she really had finished that day’s work, around 11.  And we sat there, watching it get ever so slightly brighter until about 1, when the sun finally peeked its head over the horizon.

The whole experience was nothing short of amazing.  Our next date didn’t have the same romantic backdrop, but it was just as good being with her, knowing that she felt the same.  After a couple of months I ended up moving into her quarters.  Which of course means I got to wake up and see that amazing smile every morning.  And every time, it was just as breathtaking as the first.

Goodbye Lindsay.  I love you.

<3 Mei-Ling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long delay! (I think this has proven that I can't keep a steady publishing schedule even when i try lmao it's fine). But here's some angst! Plus more on the way!


	7. Chapter 7

Day 21.

I’m sorry diary!  I keep forgetting to write!  I guess now that I’ve said goodbye to everyone I don’t feel like I need to as much.  But there’s still plenty to write about my journey!  I didn’t really notice it at first, but there’s still a whole lot of wildlife out here, especially now that I’m getting closer to the water.  Well, I guess I’ve always been close to _ some  _ form of water, but now I think I can almost see the ocean!

And Snowball’s been getting signals from Taishan Station!  I’m close!  I know I can make it now.  I’m a little bit behind schedule, but that’s okay because I have more than enough in the way of rations to get me through.  I think I’ll just tell them who I am and offer to share my data with them.  I mean after all, how upset can they be at me?  I was asleep for all of the controversy right?  

And if they ask why I need to go to Gibraltar, I’ll just say that it’s the only hub of all data from all Ecopoints.  Which is true!  I don’t think I can really lie to them, to be honest.  I don’t think I quite have it in me, even if I try really hard.  But I’m sure they’ll understand.

I can’t wait to get started on the next chapter of my life!  There’s so much information to gather, and with the technology I put together from the Ecopoint, I actually have a chance at stopping, or even reversing climate change!  It’s taken humanity nearly a century to get the technology I have with me and Snowball, and the cost has been extremely high, but we have it! _  I  _ have it!  We did it!

After all of the stress, and pain, and tears, we did it.  My goal now is to reimplement the same type of technology in all of the now-decommissioned Ecopoints across the world to get a start on actually fixing this problem.  Each one will hold unique challenges, of course.  I can’t have Athena starting a blizzard in Rio de Janeiro!  But I think that’ll make it all the better.  I’ll have plenty of work to keep me occupied, and I’ll make plenty of friends along the way.

And in the end, aren’t my friends the reason I do all of this?

<3 Mei-Ling


	8. Chapter 8

Day 25.

I arrived at Taishan Station today!  I was so worried that they were going to try to arrest me or interrogate me for my participation in Overwatch, but they all looked really relieved to see me!  Apparently I’ve become something of a hero in China!  I can honestly say that of all the things I could have prepared for, I did not expect that.  But that’s a good thing, I guess, since it means I have someone to back me up.

According to what the researchers told me, I won’t get a lot of funding from the UN like I used to, but there are a number of concerned parties around the world (including the Chinese government!!!) who have too much money and not enough to spend it on.  So I’ll start looking for them as soon as I get the chance.  And Winston will certainly want to know if there’s a private backer willing to fund Overwatch’s new operations outside of climate change.  I can’t say I understand all of the conflicts he’s told me about since I got here, but I’m sure he’ll explain everything once I get there.

Apparently Korea’s under perpetual siege from some giant self-modifying omnic bent on destruction, Doomfist has escaped prison, and the Reaper is trying to kill former Overwatch agents?  I was especially confused by that one, he seemed to be implying that it was _ literally  _ the Grim Reaper, but that can’t be right.  Talon in general seems to be making a whole lot more noise, at least by Winston’s standard.  I only ever knew them when they were actively trying to bring about the destruction of Overwatch, so it all seems the same to me.  I’ll have to be careful when I go to Brazil, there’s apparently been some sort of civil war and/or revolution there?  Winston says that the leader of the rebellion is very trustworthy, but still I’ll take my chances and head north first.

Anyway, that’s enough about pain and suffering.  There’s more than enough of that in this journal as it is.  I’m writing this on the supply plane as it’s about to take off, so I don’t have very much longer, but I’m so happy to still be here.  I promise, right now, to all of my friends, to my girlfriend, and to anyone who might be reading this: I will finish our work.  I keep this planet and its people alive.

Even if I try to quit, Snowball will keep me honest, right Snowball?

Right.

For the last time,

<3 Mei-Ling.

[Doctor Mei-Ling Zhou  _ appears to have gone through a traumatic level of emotional distress within the last month.  It is my formal recommendation that she be committed to a full psychological evaluation before being given formal duties, lest she begin to manifest the symptoms of PTSD.  Perhaps  _ Doctor Angela Ziegler _ would be interested in seeing her?  It would be a good reason to contact her directly, since she has not yet responded to your distress signal.  I also recommend that  _ Doctor Mei-Ling Zhou _ continue writing journals like these.  I’m sure people would love to read about her adventures, and she seems to have benefited quite a bit from having been able to express her thoughts, even in isolation. _

-Athena]


End file.
